Dying from a Broken Heart
by Alia D
Summary: ‘Brokenhearted.’ In the wizarding world, some things are literal. SLASH


Title: Dying from a Broken Heart

Author: Alia

Rating: R

Pairing: You'll see. (you should know anyway)

Summary: 'Brokenhearted.' In the wizarding world, some things are literal.

Warnings: angst, slash

Disclaimers: I don't own HP (it's Rowling's) or the song (it's Brooke Valentine's). So you can sue me. Not that you would get anything any way.

Author's notes: Okay, this is going to be a little pick me up for me. I haven't been able to write a damn thing on my other stories and I'm trying to use this one shot to get me going without starting a whole 'nother new story. And believe me, the damn things are lining up. Now the story: I was just sitting down listening to my music when Brooke Valentine's Dying from a Broken Heart came on. It's a good song but suddenly it hit me that it was a good thing no one could physically die from a broken heart…then I thought of the wizarding world. This is NOT a song fic. You'll see no lyrics but if you can check them and the song out. This particular story could probably be a sequel to a hell of a lot of stories…but what can I say but... Enjoy.

* * *

Dying of a Broken Heart 

Albus entered the room quietly, a solemn look on his face. The usual bright twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was gone, leaving a disheartening picture for most people.

The old wizard glanced around the infirmary and when he noticed that no one was around, he listened for Pomfrey. What the headmaster heard was a broken sob and someone whispering comfort. Dumbledore turned and walked to one of the infirmary's private rooms.

Albus's heart was heavy with sadness and guilt for the young wizards that lie behind the door. He raised a hand and was about to knock softly when a sobbed word stopped him.

"Why?"

"I don't know dear. I truly don't."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Pomfrey's voice was stern for a moment. "None of this is your fault."

"It is." There was a short pause. "He wasn't ready…"

Poppy was silent for a long moment before she whispered, "Perhaps, he wasn't. But both of you thought you were."

The silence stretched before the wizard spoke again. "It hurts."

"I know." Albus could hear a shifting of cloth. Probably Pomfrey moving. "I can't give you anything right now though. Just try to rest."

"It won't help anything, Poppy." The voice was heavy with defeat and resignation.

She sighed. "Maybe-,"

"It won't help. You know what the cures are for this." A half snort, half sob echoed through the door. "And I can assure you, that neither will be happening."

Poppy sighed again. "Try to sleep."

Albus stepped back as her footsteps came closer to the door. Pomfrey looked terribly depressed. She closed the door behind it and leaned back against it. Both of her hands lay on her abdomen, one on top the other. "Poppy?"

She didn't even jump though she was obviously startled. She merely opened her eyes and looked at him.

Dumbledore glanced at the door then back to her, blue eyes filled with worry. "How is he?"

She closed her eyes and stood from the door wearily. "Not very good. The pain is only going to get worse."

"So it really is happening?" asked Albus as he felt the hope dying.

She nodded. "I tried a few potions and charms…but something like this is too strong. His magic won't let me stop the process." Poppy walked to her office, Albus following her.

"Has he given up?" Albus sat in the chair facing Pomfrey's desk.

"Albus, why are you bothering to ask? He's fought this every step of the way since the moment things started and he realized what was happening. But this curse isn't something that you can just fix with a quick swish and flick of your wand." She sat down in her own chair. Poppy placed her hand demurely in her lap. "This curse is fed by his emotional and mental turmoil. One of the reasons it's so difficult to fight."

"This is all my fault."

"This can't possibly be your fault, Albus!"

"It is!" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "I pushed them together."

"You did it because you felt that they belonged together. I do not blame you Albus. The first few months they were together, anyone would believe the same thing."

"It should have worked, Poppy. They were perfect for each other. Why didn't it work?" He knew the answer now, of course. He just didn't want to believe it still. He glanced at her before the mediwitch could answer. "Do you believe that HE wasn't ready?"

She knew instantly whom he was speaking of. "I didn't think so. They both so desperately needed love in their lives." Pomfrey frowned. "Maybe…do you think they were in love with the notion of being in love?"

"If that were true, our friend would not be lying in that bed." Dumbledore stood. "Do you mind if I go check in on him, Poppy?" Perhaps, if he could just see the boy himself, the situation would not look so dire.

She nodded. "I doubt he can sleep anyway. He's been having a few nightmares."

Albus grimaced then walked toward the private room. He opened the door slowly then slipped inside. He saw the figure on the bed then whispered sadly, "Oh, my poor boy."

The man on the bed was curled in a fetal position, sobbing silently.

Albus rushed over to the bed and pulled the figure into his arms. "Oh Severus." As he rocked the potions master in his arms, he wished this hadn't happened to the younger wizard. Was it not bad enough that the man he loved had betrayed and left him? But Dumbledore knew the answer to his question.

He'd told Snape to open his heart to the younger man. He'd asked Severus to give it a chance and try to find love. Severus had done just that.

The problem was that when Severus loved, he obviously loved with his all. And now he was slowly dying from a broken heart.

"Merlin, Albus, it hurts so much! Please do something!" pleaded Severus.

Albus slowly shook his head as he continued to rock Severus within his arms, trying to offer comfort from the pain. "I can't Severus. Only you can stop this." The only true way to stop Severus from dying was for him to get over Harry Potter, to stop loving him,but it was beyond difficult. Severus simply could not forget the love he held for the young man…or the betrayal that left him in his current condition, and Harry Potter in another's bed.

"I've tried!" he screamed, pulling away and letting Dumbledore look at the distressed face. "I've tried, but it won't work, Albus." He leaned back against the older man's shoulder. A few tears fell from his face; he shuddered.

"Severus?"

"I don't think it will be too much longer. It still hurts."

Albus was quite sure that it did. Severus's heart was literally pulling itself apart in order to correspond with his heart's figurative condition. The headmaster feared that it wouldn't be too long before Severus died.

"I wish I could just forget him."

Looking at Severus, the wheels in Albus's mind began to turn. "Would you really wish to forget him?"

"No. Wouldn't want this to happen again, now would I?"

"But if you could forget that there was any type of soft emotions between you and Harry…?"

Severus shifted his head to look at Albus. "What are you thinking, old man?"

Twinkling eyes laughed at him. "Well, what if you only had your former feelings for Harry?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't want to forget this Albus. Before this happened, my time with Harry was the only time I was truly happy."

Albus nodded sadly. It had been a good idea though.

"I just wish I could hate him. It would be so easy to hate him again."

Albus looked at him. "Why can't you?"

"Every time I remember what happened…I feel as if I was the one to blame for it."

"But you weren't," Albus said adamantly. He was confused how Severus could come to such a decision.

"I know."

Dumbledore watched his dying friend. "Is there nothing I can do, Severus?"

"If you were a Slytherin, perhaps I would tell you to avenge my death," he whispered with a slightly mocking laugh.

Albus's mind clicked. It would be far from a permanent fix but perhaps… "Why do you not do it, child?"

"Don't call me that. And what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you get revenge on Harry for what he has done to you?"

Severus snorted. "I must be dead already. Albus Dumbledore is telling me to get revenge on one of his golden Gryffindors."

Ignoring Severus's tone, he continued, "He's betrayed you in the worse way, and before most of the wizarding world. Everyone knows of his affair. He's flaunting it before everyone, disrespecting and embarrassing you in turn. You are not angry because of this."

He could see the small spark of fire in Severus's eyes and felt his own hope begin to grow. This was something he would usually not do but he did not want his friend to die. Besides, after what he'd learned about and from young Harry, the man deserved everything coming to him.

"It's almost like he planned all of this really. Just to hurt and humiliate you. How can you possibly take this sitting down Severus?"

"Y-you think he did all of this on purpose?" Severus's hands were clenched tightly and rage poured from the potions master. Albus smiled as he saw one thing in particular.

With the suffering of the man's heart, he'd become more pale then a ghost and extremely weak. That was changing right before his eyes. He could still see the signs that Severus was suffering, but he could see that the thought of revenge was revitalizing his little snake.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I heard it from him." He said it with a calm that had not existed when he'd heard it the first time. The first time, he'd almost trashed his office when he accidentally unleashed his power in rage.

Severus growled then stood from the bed before Albus could stop him. He stumbled for a moment then stood tall. He glanced at Dumbledore. "Are you going to sit there, old man or are you going to help me leave? I doubt Poppy will release me without help."

Smiling at the blazing fire in Severus's eyes, he motioned toward the door.

Severus nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. "Let's hurry, Headmaster. I have plans to make."

THE END

Alia: Not my best but it's getting me into a writing mood. I was going to off Severus but its too late at night for something like that.Please don't revoke my HPSS license. REVIEW.


End file.
